


玫瑰噩梦

by BoringTF



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Merlin, Bottom Arthur, Mpreg, Multi, alpha Morgana
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringTF/pseuds/BoringTF
Summary: 皇姐预知了她和亚瑟的孩子会毁灭卡梅洛，打算把孩子造出来。以及梅林如何成功接盘。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	玫瑰噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 在知道传说里皇姐假扮格温迷奸亚瑟生下小莫后，我就忍不住脑补亚瑟生小莫，于是就有了这篇文（keng。  
> A！皇姐/A！亚瑟  
> B！梅林/A！亚瑟  
> 还有马上就会变成过去式的A！亚瑟/O！格温，不过还是请想象一个美貌的滚娘，我码字时想象的是法亚瑟音乐剧里的格温形象。  
> 斜线前后有意义。  
> rape预警！  
> gb预警！

1、  
亚瑟一向不喜欢他的生日，这一天简直就是老天用来折磨他的，从来没发生过好事。但身为一个国王，他还是不得不在这一天开一个宴会，宴请各国的使节和他的子民们。这不是他的庆典，而是卡梅洛的。  
梅林像往常一样站在身后为他斟酒。这家伙明知道他和今天不对付也不肯给他多倒点酒，好吧，也许是比平常多点，但显然不够。糟糕的仆人，他应该每年的这天都把他辞了，然后第二天再让他回来工作。  
酒过三巡，节目落幕，宴会的气氛到达高潮，人们三三两两地聚在一起，聊天、跳舞、喝酒，骑士们向贵族小姐吹嘘着自己的本事，领主们夸耀自己领地的富饶，就连盖乌斯都和人聊起了乌瑟。所有人手里的酒杯里都有酒，除了他，他连酒杯都被梅林收走了。  
他不想再在这个宴会上待下去了，趁着梅林去给别人倒酒，他偷偷溜出了宴会厅。没人会注意到的，就算有人注意到了，大概也只会以为他和哪个幸运的女孩共度良宵了。  
他可能有点醉了，但又不是太醉，虽然长廊火把的光亮变得有些晃眼，但他的步子还是稳稳当当的，很快就走到了自己房门口。  
一个人影闪了出来，一不留神就撞进了他怀里，他捧起来人的脸仔细看了看，才轻轻揽住了来人的腰。  
“格温？我以为你还得忙宴会的事。”他有些迟钝地问道。一边说着一边把脸埋进了爱人的颈间，轻嗅那熟悉的茉莉香，心情都好了些。  
“宴会没了主角还有什么好忙的，而且我想给你个惊喜。”她神秘地笑了笑，在亚瑟的唇角落下一吻，牵起他的手走向房内，顺便解下了他的披风和外套。  
“什么惊喜？”格温早些时候已经给他送了礼物，这会儿他忍不住往暧昧的方向想了想。  
格温从桌上拿起一个精致的小瓶子，旁边还带着一张贺卡，写着赠亚瑟，“酒，我自己酿的。”  
“噢，格温，这小瓶子连一杯的分量都没有。”卡梅洛的国王假装嫌弃道。  
“别贪心，男孩，我向你保证这一瓶绝对够用了。”格温搂住亚瑟的脖子，凑到他耳边说道，语中的狡黠分外撩人，“而且，这只是前奏。”说着还低头舔了舔他腺体上的皮肤。  
“你今天看起来不太一样。”金发的alpha怕痒的把格温拉开了一点，咯咯的笑着。  
“我今天不好看？”她一边的眉毛高高挑起。  
“我绝对不是这个意思，你今天美极了！就是，你懂的，那种好的不一样。”  
“我当然知道。”说着她把亚瑟的头按了下来，吻了上去。  
哇哦，这可真是个惊喜，亚瑟被吻的迷迷糊糊时想到，要知道格温一向是个矜持的Omega，但今天她甚至把舌头都伸进来了，她可从来没有这么主动过。  
就在亚瑟打算更进一步时，她却又退了回去，勾起一个浅笑，不知从哪拿出了一个精致的小杯子，为他倒了一杯那自酿的酒。那可真是一个非常非常小的杯子，比一个草莓大不了多少。  
他绝对，绝对不能让梅林看到这种杯子。  
浓郁到几乎有些腐朽的玫瑰香气弥漫开来，夹杂着淡淡的酒味，一种说不上来的熟悉感在他的脑海中挥之不去。有些似曾相识，但又好像有些不一样。也许他以前喝过类似的酒？  
“你不想试试吗？”见亚瑟犹豫，她故作失望，作势就要把酒收回来。  
亚瑟赶忙把杯子抢了过来，他怎么能拒绝格温？他一口喝完了这甜到恶心的花酿，几乎把自己呛死，这味道真是太一言难尽了，看来格温真的不擅长做这个。但他转念一想，也许她是第一次做这个，为了他。他的心像是被蜂蜜装满了，又一次将格温揽进自己怀里，甜甜地呼唤着自己爱人的名字：“格温……”殊不知这在另一人眼里还挺碍眼的。  
但她还是又给了他一个吻，轻抚他的脖颈，把他引到了床边，然后把他推到了床上。  
“我们是不是应该……”先脱衣服？但话还没说完，他的嘴就又被一个吻封住了。  
“不用担心，我会照顾好你的。”她对着他的耳朵轻轻吐气，手上的动作也不停，一手从他的衣摆探了上去，沿着肌肉的摸到他的胸部，用指尖逗弄他的乳头，一手在他的后腰揉捏。  
“哈哈别这样，格温，很痒！”他扭动着想躲开在自己身上作怪的双手，却怎么也使不上劲。好吧，梅林这次可能是对的，他真的喝多了。  
“有时候我真的觉得你傻的可爱。”  
“嘿，我可是你的国王，你不能说你的国王傻。”说着他把头蹭到爱人颈边的腺体处，舔了舔，用力闻了闻，他爱死格温茉莉味的信息素了。但今天她的信息素似乎淡了很多，也许是因为酒精麻痹了他的嗅觉。  
“我保证今晚会让你特别享受的，我的陛下。”她说陛下这个词时顿了顿，不过并没有表现出什么异样。  
亚瑟觉得自己醉的越来越厉害，不但四肢不听使唤，就连他的脑袋也开始迷迷糊糊，但他的身体却越来越烫，尤其是胯下的某个部位，急切的叫嚣着想要释放。他看着身上的人，他最爱的Omega，如此美丽，如此温柔，她今夜似乎更美了，他想占有她，标记她，为她加冕。但是今晚不行，今晚是他生日，她告诉他他应该躺下来享受，她会照顾好他的。于是他放任自己等待她的眷顾。  
莫甘娜看着床上的人逐渐神智不清，轻蔑的笑了笑，一抬手，不远处的房门就锁上了。其实她现在就可以变回原貌了，卡梅洛国王今夜的命运已然注定，但是不，她还有个更好的主意，等待将会是值得的。  
她把亚瑟的鞋裤都扒了下来，随手扔到地上，然后又翻出了个小瓶子，里面是Omega信息液，她用巫术炼制的，格温的味道，不得不说这女人确实非常好闻，她自己都快给撩起火了。她把小瓶子在亚瑟的鼻子旁晃了晃，又撒了几滴到亚瑟脸上，满意的看着他呼吸更加急促的挣扎扭动。她欣赏着她兄弟的窘态，把他的腿往两边推了推，坐在了他两腿之间，那属于Alpha的器官其实挺碍眼的，但她不打算让亚瑟趴着，她可不想错过这位陛下任何惊慌失措的表情。  
她用手指蘸了些粘稠的Omega液体，然后将一根手指捅进了卡梅洛国王的后穴，真他妈的紧。她第一次对这个计划是否可行产生了怀疑，毕竟真的很难想象一个婴儿要怎么从这么小的地方出来。但计划还得继续，于是她又伸了一只手指进去。  
亚瑟就没那么好受了，突如其来的Omega香味让他热的都快炸了，但格温却丝毫不理会他最需要触碰的地方，“格温，格温……”他无意识地低喊道，他发情了。  
莫甘娜当然不会理会他的渴求，她在亚瑟的小穴里细细摸索，试图找到那个能孕育她邪恶计划的地方，但并不顺利，Alpha的生殖腔早已退化，即使情动也不会像Omega那样打开。她本就没多少耐心，现下手法更是粗暴，她一寸寸挤按那娇嫩的内壁，只求找到那小小的缝隙。终于，她摸到了，她敢打赌这条缝隙还没有她一条头发丝宽。她又往亚瑟的后穴里塞了根指头，两个手指把缝隙往两边扒开，中指的指尖抵着那个小裂口缓慢却不容拒绝地按了进去。  
温热的液体湿润了她的指尖，伴随着亚瑟痛苦的低吼，阿尔比恩的永恒之王在她身下打开了身体。  
剧痛终于为亚瑟的脑海带回了一丝清明，他努力看向他眼中的格温，试图把仍在他屁股里作怪的手扒出来，但他虚软的手对此实在无能为力。这一切感觉都不对，格温不对，她塞进他的屁股里的手更加不对，他混沌的大脑完全想不通他的Omega想干什么。  
“你在干嘛，格温？”他迷迷糊糊的问道。  
“为你做一些准备，吾爱。”  
“准备什么？”  
“一次你从未体验过的性爱。”她抽出那只深埋在亚瑟体内的手，将指尖的血抹到了亚瑟唇上，然后吻了上去。  
这是一个漫长的吻，她强硬的把舌头伸到了他嘴里，扫过他嘴里的每一个角落，逼迫他与她纠缠，他几乎喘不过气来，直到浓郁的Omega香气再次淹没他的理智才将他放开。  
莫甘娜又往手上倒了些Omega液体，继续着之前的扩张，倒不是说她真的在意亚瑟会不会受伤，主要是她不能把他的生殖腔弄坏了，毕竟那里以后还有大用途呢。  
当她的手指轻轻划过他生殖腔口下方不远一个不甚明显的凸点时，亚瑟无意识的低吟出声，“别，格温，别碰那里。”  
莫甘娜怎么可能听他的，勾起一个坏笑，反而更用力地划过那个地方。  
亚瑟觉得自己要疯了，在Omega信息素的刺激下他全身都敏感极了，尤其是他那被塞了一只手的屁股，格温在那里的每一个动作都清晰的像是被放大了无数倍。胀痛的阳具得不到丝毫疏解，现在后面反而传来一阵阵酥痒，这到底是怎么回事？  
听着亚瑟断断续续的呻吟，感受着手下不时绷紧的身体，莫甘娜无比满意，“等你清醒过来时，绝对会羞愧至死的。”说着她扯下了自己的长裙。

2、  
其实亚瑟刚溜走，梅林就发现了，但他看亚瑟还算清醒，可以自己走回房间，就没有跟上去。毕竟宴会上的人们酒兴正酣，正式仆人们要忙的时候。虽然总被亚瑟说是最糟糕的仆人，但他还是要做事的。他打算晚点再去找他的陛下。  
虽然国王本人并不喜欢过生日，但梅林还是给亚瑟准备了一份礼物，一把匕首，非常锋利的匕首，大小非常适合亚瑟，尽管造型朴素了些，但梅林知道那头蠢驴才不会注意这些呢。他还给匕首施了两个魔法，一个保护刀刃永不变钝，可以减少点自己的日常工作量；一个是追踪符文，只要亚瑟带着这把匕首，梅林就能找到他，好吧，其实这也是为了方便他自己的工作，谁叫他的国王三天两头就被人盯上呢。  
他要在午夜前的最后一刻把匕首送给亚瑟，因为这是生日礼物嘛，当然得在生日当天送，但他又希望亚瑟收到礼物时开心的。  
他决定，到时就算亚瑟已经睡了，他也要把亚瑟揪起来收礼物。不过过了一会儿，他又改主意了，亚瑟要是睡了，他就把匕首放在他的床头，这样他就算是在今晚送出礼物了。而亚瑟明天一起床就能收到礼物，肯定一整天都会心情很好。  
这样想着，梅林一边给骑士们倒酒，一边哼起了小曲，搞得骑士们都莫名其妙的。  
“哈哈哈，看来我们的梅林今晚有约。”最后高汶断言道。

3、  
在嗅到另一个alpha的味道时，亚瑟立刻本能的感到危险。他试着释放自己的信息素，划出自己的领地，但却没有丝毫的作用，对方长驱直入，仿佛他就不是一个alpha；他试着去够自己床边的长剑，但迟钝的身体甚至无法维持自己的平衡，他连剑柄都没碰到就滚到了地上；他试着离这个alpha远点，可还没等他站起来那个alpha就掐着他的脖子把他按回了床边。  
“你想去哪，亚瑟？刚把omega拐上床就弃她而去可不是一个骑士该有的行为。”绝美的人把脸凑到他眼前，恶毒的嘲讽道。  
“你不是格温，你是谁？”亚瑟吼道，但是狮子变成了猫，再怎么凶都只让人觉得可欺。  
“我就是格温啊，不然你告诉我我是谁？”莫甘娜收紧了放在亚瑟咽喉上的手。  
亚瑟试图挣扎，试图扳开那只纤细的手，却无法撼动一分一毫，只能徒劳的张开嘴，却呼吸不到一丝空气。  
就在他快要窒息的时候，那人终于放开了他，但他还没来得及喘口气，就被一股大力甩到了床上。紧接着一阵充满压迫感的alpha信息素向他袭来，就像是要用信息素把他摁在床上，他不死心的再次放出自己的信息素，可还是没用，那个alpha的气味将他包围了，就像是要把他与其他一起隔绝。  
“告诉我你的名字，我发誓要……”亚瑟艰难的吐字，但话还没说完就被打断了。  
“好好闻闻，你个蠢货！”说着她一把撕开了亚瑟身上那件仅剩的上衣，尖利的指甲在结实的胸腹留下道道红痕。莫甘娜瞥了眼这具已完全袒露的躯体，不得不承认她的兄弟某种意义上确实是魔法最完美的造物。就连他的信息素都是太阳的味道，如此热烈，如此耀眼，可惜就算他是她见过最强的alpha，在喝下她的魔药后，也只能被她压制。  
亚瑟没再说话，他一定认识这个人，但他实在想不起来。这种香到恶心的玫瑰味，和格温的茉莉味混在一起，居然有种诡异的熟悉感，但他晕乎乎的脑袋实在想不到更多了。他甚至无法思考该怎么把自己救出去。  
莫甘娜可不会等他想出答案再进行下一步，事实上她自己也早就硬的发疼了，omega的信息素可不止对亚瑟有效。她抬起亚瑟的一条腿，很沉，但也特别能给人成就感，这位卡梅洛最勇敢的骑士从不缺席任何训练，他大概从没想过自己引以为傲的训练成果会成为别人手中的玩物。她抚过那条令人血脉偾张的大腿，将装着omega信息液的小瓶抵在亚瑟的后穴，眼中金光一闪，让瓶中剩下的液体全都顺着肠道流进了那早已微微打开的腔室，然后把瓶子一扔，狠狠地挺了进去。  
亚瑟差点喊了出来，但他不想在自己的敌人面前显露软弱，于是他赶紧咬紧牙关，堪堪漏出了一声闷哼。其实这并不怎么疼，和他曾经受过的伤比根本不算什么，感谢这个该死alpha准备的该死的充分。他愤怒，对现状无能为力的愤怒，还有耻辱。他能清晰的感到另一个alpha的那玩意插进了他屁股里，甚至能感觉到那东西还在跳动。这真是太恶心了。但最可悲的是，无论是愤怒还是耻辱，都被情欲的热度模糊了。  
莫甘娜从未进入过如此紧窒的小穴，比任何她拥有过的omega都好。不知为何，将亚瑟和她的omega做比较让她感到特别愉悦。  
“以前我从来都不知道你到底哪里好，为什么所有都爱你，但恐怕以后我得说你确实有个好屁股了。”她一边说一边开始了挺动，小心的避开了生殖腔，目前她还没打算进去。  
亚瑟没有理她，他看着这张和他爱人一摸一样的脸，却说着格温永远不会说的话，做着她永远不会做的事。体内的敏感点不断被擦过，他忍不住喘息，可他的心却在变冷。他用力的眨了眨眼睛，偏过头去，不想让眼中的水汽蔓延，也不想被看到。  
“你知道有的喜欢吹嘘他们怎么征服omega吗？他们真的不懂什么叫征服，不是吗？”她身下动作不停，一手掰过亚瑟的脸，逼他看着自己。  
“这就是你离开卡梅洛这么久学到的吗？”  
“所以，你已经知道我是谁了？”  
不，他不知道，也不想知道了。他现在只想挣开她的手，他又试了试，但依然是徒劳的。  
“说出来，说出来我就放过你。”她邪邪的笑道，带着难以言说的妩媚，可惜面前的人实在无法欣赏。  
亚瑟根本不信她说的每一个字，反正他的脑子本来就晕乎乎，他干脆就真当自己晕了。  
“还是说你更喜欢我用格温的脸操你？”她恶意的碾过那敏感的一点，在不久前刚被打开过的腔口外磨蹭。  
被迫承受的人，身体一僵，前端一直硬着的性器也漏出了前液。但他把眼睛一闭，似乎打定主意不再理她。  
“说话，不然我干完你就去找她，我向你保证你会再也见不到她。”莫甘娜轻轻说道。  
亚瑟一愣，也不管他们仍然相连的下身，用尽全力朝她挥出了拳头，“你离她远点！”他吼道。  
她轻松的扣住了这个战士的手腕，连魔法都没用，“别想着反抗，你这个只有力气的傻子现在连力气都没了。”  
“你疯了，莫甘娜。”  
这位女巫却一点都不生气，她低声颂唱了一段咒语，眼中闪过一道金光，格温的外表便悄然褪去，取而代之的是莫甘娜。浓丽的眉眼带着锋芒，美艳不可方物。“我还以为你永远也记不起来我也是个alpha呢。”话音未落便陡然开始大力抽插，每一下都重重顶在另一个alpha最脆弱的地方。  
亚瑟止不住的颤抖，一阵阵快感刺激着他的感官，莫甘娜先前倒进去的液体流的到处都是，他从里到外都湿透了。包括他的眼睛。他不敢闭眼，害怕那讨厌的液体会不受他控制的流出来，但他也不想看到身上这个曾经无比熟悉的人，他永远也想不通莫甘娜为什么要这么对他。他是她的兄弟，她怎么能这么做？莫甘娜当然不会告诉为什么，此刻不伦只是性爱的催化剂，让他抗拒而又无法抗拒，让他只能随着她的节奏喘息。  
“为…为什么……？”亚瑟几乎无法吐出一个完整的句子，但他还是忍不住要问。  
莫甘娜当然知道他问的是什么，“我的目的从来没有变过，摧毁你，摧毁卡梅洛。”她律动的越来越疯狂，几乎每次都重重的撞在生殖腔的入口处。  
“你…啊…你为什么不直接杀啊啊啊啊……”  
在一个短暂的停顿后，莫甘娜终于将自己对准了那已然半开的腔室，将自己狠狠地推了进去。亚瑟的生殖腔紧紧的咬住了她性器的头部，她的结开始膨胀，精液猛然射入，几乎将这从未发育过的地方撑裂。耳畔金发的alpha嘶吼着，她却觉得自己已然步入了永恒之地。  
被她进入的人也在这一刻到达了顶点，所有累积的快感同时爆发了，高潮混杂着剧痛令他猝不及防。就在这时，他的颈边一痛，一阵非常强大的alpha信息素袭来，沿着他的腺体渗进了四肢百骸。他的本能在排斥，他的身体在排斥，他的意志也在排斥，但他就是无法抵抗，他就像一块肥沃的无主之地，只能任人占领。  
在他即将昏迷时，他听到莫甘娜在他耳边说道：“放心吧，我不会杀你的，命运为你的毁灭安排了更有趣的道路。

4、  
当梅林打开亚瑟的房门时，他真的被房里信息素的味道吓懵了。他从未闻到过这么浓烈的信息素，有亚瑟的，格温的，还有另一个alpha的，但是格温不可能在这里，梅林离开宴会时才刚和她道别呢。而且亚瑟怎么可能让别的alpha在自己房里留下气味，这对任何alpha来说都是挑衅。  
他都不知道自己是怎么冲到亚瑟床前的，在看到他一动不动的躺在床上时，他赶紧摸了摸他的脉搏，直到确认亚瑟还活着，梅林才松了一口气。  
但紧接着眼前的这一幕，又让他立马开始气血上涌。  
亚瑟浑身赤裸，触手的体温滚烫的不正常，他颈上的牙印还在渗血，他的下体被各种液体搞得一塌糊涂，甚至另一个alpha的气味还在他的身上叫嚣着存在感。一瞬间，梅林真的不知道该怎么办，喉头一哽，眼泪就不争气的掉了下来。  
不，他不能崩溃，亚瑟需要他，他在心里对自己说道。他解下自己的围脖，飞快地为亚瑟擦了擦身体，盖上被子，就要去找盖乌斯。这时，亚瑟的一只手却轻轻攥住了他的衣袖。  
“别走。”床上的人吃力的抬了抬眼睛。  
“我很快就会回来的，我得去找盖乌斯。”梅林轻声安慰着，回握住亚瑟的手，希望能给他一点安全感，但他自己的手都在微微颤抖。  
“我没事，我只是需要洗个澡。”  
“好，我回来就给你烧水。”  
“梅林，别走。”  
“好的，我不走”，梅林还是没忍住哭了出来，“我去给你烧水。”  
梅林用了点魔法，水很快就烧好了，他心中思绪万千，根本没法想自己的身份会不会暴露，也没法想象这间屋子里不久前究竟发生了什么。他走回他国王的床前，静静的望着床上那个疲惫的人，看着他在半梦半醒间依然紧蹙的眉，全然没有了平时睡着后傻乎乎的安稳。天哪，怎么会有人对他做这种事。  
但是现在还不是想这些的时候，他得先照顾好亚瑟，亚瑟才是最重要的。梅林把自己脸上的泪痕擦干，收拾好自己的情绪，试探的叫了叫他的名字，推了推他的肩膀，犹豫着是不是要叫醒他。  
没想到亚瑟哼了一声，示意梅林扶他起来。但他抓着梅林的手，却使不上一点力气，坐都坐不起来，最后还是梅林让他搂住自己的脖子，将他抱下了床。更准确的说，是将他抱到了浴桶里。他都不知道梅林有这么大的力气。  
梅林当然没有这么大的力气，他用了好几个小咒语才把这个大块头稳稳的抱在了怀里。  
“你先泡一下，我去给你换下床单，好吗？”梅林小心翼翼地问道。亚瑟沉默地点了点头。  
也许是热水缓解了身体上的酸疼，亚瑟快被烧糊涂的大脑终于清醒了点。他看着梅林满屋子忙乎，先是打开窗让满屋子淫靡的气味散去，把脏乱的床单换掉，再又收起了丢的到处都是的衣物。他还是第一次看到他那又懒又笨的仆人干活干的这么快。不知道为什么，他居然有了一丝安全感，就好像这只是个普通的夜晚，梅林在服侍他就寝，莫甘娜没有来过，什么也发生过。  
但这种错觉并没有持续多久，颈上的咬痕和后穴的灼痛无时无刻不在提醒他他被强奸了的事实。  
在梅林给他擦洗身体时，他们都没说话。亚瑟不想说话，他很累、很困，浑身都疼，只想休息；而梅林，梅林根本不知道该说什么。他想说些笑话逗他开心，但这实在是不合时宜；他想诅咒那个强迫了亚瑟的人，却又怕这会让亚瑟想起那些可怕的事情；他想问亚瑟还好吗，但这个问题简直太蠢了，亚瑟肯定一点都不好，没有人会在经历这种事后感觉好。他甚至不敢同情他。他现在能做的只有待在他身边。  
“行了，你洗得够干净了。”最后亚瑟说道，然后他扶着木桶，试着站起来。  
梅林连忙架住了他一只胳膊，生怕他摔倒，“小心！”  
本来亚瑟还想逞强，但看在梅林一脸认真的份上，还是把手搭在了梅林肩上，让他用浴巾裹住自己，将自己扶出桶来。至少这次他是自己走回床上的。  
当梅林给他换好睡袍放进被窝时，他差不多已经睡着了，但隐隐约约的不安又开始纠缠他，他觉得自己的身体好像有哪里不对，但他又说不出来是哪里不对。这时，梅林搬了把椅子在他床边坐下，将一块沾了水的帕子敷在他头上，说道：“快睡吧，我不会走的的。”  
好吧，也许他可以明天再去烦这些问题，他这样想着，很快就进入了梦乡。  
在亚瑟睡后，梅林看着他的国王虚弱的睡颜，忍不住开始想这件事究竟是怎么发生的，但他毫无头绪，他根本无法想象谁会对亚瑟做这种事！  
他心疼地摸了摸亚瑟的头发，一股无名的怒火从心底涌起，愈燃愈烈。他发誓，不管伤害亚瑟的这个人是谁，他都必须付出代价。

tbc.


End file.
